A Midnight Dance
by wolfsrain33
Summary: The Jellicle Ball is over and romance is in the air with Victoria and Plato. They only have this one night for one final dance. Oneshot


_****I love this musical and noticed these two cats and thought "hey why not give them their own mini moment in the moonlight?" and thus the creation of this scene was born. Please let me know what you think if you get the chance.****_

_The Jellicle Ball comes once a year  
on a moonlit night when the sky is clear.  
But under the sky  
with a knowing eye  
Deuteronomy knows  
of the hidden couple in the moon's kind glow._

Victoria is a young white cat with grace and beauty that exceeds all others. She is dainty and small with delicate paws that she watches after oh so carefully.

Plato is quiet and slightly older, but his wisdom surpasses his age. Strong but not strongest he exercises his mind more than body. A hunter of skill with his quick cunning head, he knows how to survive with the best in life. Few hear him speak but none are unknown to this tiger-striped cat's somewhat quick temper which has recently been shown.

Only Deuteronomy knows of the reason behind the bloodshed that occurred just moments ago, a certain white beauty as silent as snow who never speaks of all that she knows.

The night is young, and the celebrating has finished as the final rest before a long trek home descends on the massive group of jellicle cats. All should be sleeping, obeying the silent rule of the final night of peace. Macavity is gone, forever. No more can he stalk their sleeping forms; however, two cats still rise restless for entirely different reasons.

They live far away from each other and only ever meet for big meetings such as the Jellicle Ball, but their hearts cannot turn away from the other. Each year they yearn and long for the other, their tragic eternal mate. Neither can leave their separate clans so they suffer a similar Romeo and Juliet fate. Always in love but never together, neither will pass up their only chance at one more dance.

It's midnight.

Victoria walks without sound to an opening free of wandering cats' eyes. Gleaming green in the glow she gazes across to see a similar but yellow pair hiding behind bushes. She knows these eyes and her heart skips several beats. She almost forgets to breathe. She knows those eyes that she always wants to see and runs to them at full speed.

Before her pursuit reached the bushes the tiger-striped tom jumped out to embrace his delicate little mate. Oh how he has missed her so with her silky soft fur as white as snow.

No music surrounds them but the rhythm of their hearts, but no matter. That beat is all they need. Off into a flurry of fur they go twisting and turning, synchronized in the moon's kind glow. It smiles at them. The moon knows their love is pure and strong and does not mock their foolish hearts.

Plato lifts his lover up into the air with a gentle ease as she twists of her own accord and lands safely back in his arms. She is not afraid to fly for she knows Plato will always catch her.

Victoria's bright green eyes meet Plato's fierce golden orbs and he spins her around and around. Her spot is always his eyes and she eagerly completes each spin just to see those eyes she knows. Away then closer and away again are the patterns of her lovely twirls until she inches close enough to stop just before his face with a playful grin and nuzzles his cheek before sashaying away. Plato grins at her game and bounds after to catch the snow cat about her small waist to lift her up again. He waits in anticipation for her descent back into his patient arms.

Back up to the moon Victoria's silhouette leaves a dark impression that is as haunting as the night is silent.

Again and again, their pattern persists of twirls and leaps of faith and love all through the night until the sun begins to rise.

One last twirl, this one of goodbye, brings Victoria close enough for a final sweet kiss upon her lover Plato's lips. Nothing too much just a small butterfly kiss. One that lasted long enough for a thank you and long enough to say I'll never forget this moment. Her eyes stared at his in a sad longing way conveying just how much she wanted to stay, but he knew their time was done for tonight and they'll just have to wait until Jellicle's meet on a different night.


End file.
